des amours innatendus
by laloune
Summary: des couples bien sexy, ici, attention, les jeunots et les coincés, cé pa tro pour vous! TM, BR, PB... a vous les commentaires!
1. une soirée mouvementée

Salut salut ! nvelle fic... en fait, ma partenaire na pas résisté à ma manière de travailler, dc cé pa grave, je continue! ça na pa été concluant, mais ça a été une bonne expérience!

disclaimer: attention, les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, alors ne m' attaquez pas pitié (lol) on sai ke cé à akira toriyama, mm si personne le lit. seul la situation de listoire m'appartient et la mise en scène.

UN AMOUR INATTENDU

trunks, réveille toi tu vas être en retard !

la voix de sa mère en plus des tapes répétées sur sa tête lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Notre réunion est dans une heure et tu n'es ni lavé ni rasé. Encore moins coiffé. Alors active toi.

Elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte, et la personne qui lui tapait la tête n'était autre que Bra, impeccable dans son tailleur bleu ciel et ses talons aiguilles. Il se redressa, sortit du lit tout nu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

oh, gros dégoûtant, fit sa sœur en grimaçant. J'suis en bas entrain de manger mon ptit dej, maman.

Ok, chérie. Ne te salis pas. Je descends tout à l'heure.

Elle opina et alla à la cuisine tandis que bulma mettait son collier, dernier cadeau de végéta. Elle passa les mains sur son tailleur bleu nuit et s'assit à sa coiffeuse pour se brosser les cheveux. Végéta était parti pour son entraînement quotidien avec goku depuis six heures. Elle posa une touche de fond de teint et de fard à paupières, du gloss sur les lèvres comme une jeune fille et mit son chapeau qu'elle lissa.

Trunks, après avoir pris une douche, s'être rasé et coiffé, était assis à la cuisine avec sa sœur quand leur mère ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

On y va, mes cocos !

ils étaient ébahis de sa beauté, même à 56 ans, toujours aussi éclatante.

Maman, se plaignit Bra, pourquoi j'ai pas de chapeaux ?

Parce que tu ne veux jamais faire les courses avec moi. Alors tu n'as pas l'adresse de mon chapelier, chérie, c'est tout. On ira après la réunion le voir.

je peux en avoir un maintenant ?

Oui, vas vite voir dans mon placard, il yen a un noir qui fera ressortir la couleur de tes yeux et de ton tailleur.

Merci m'man !

bulma s'assit près de son fils et engagea la conversation. Badine, au début, puis de plus en plus sérieuse. Elle finit par arriver au cœur du problème.

chéri, j'aimerais te voir marié, tu sais. Tu as 30 ans dans deux jours. Pas de gosses, pas de petite amie qui ait fait plus d'une semaine avec toi. Ça m'inquiète.

Il parut embarrassé, puis dit d'une voix un peu chevrotante :

tout va bien, maman, je t'assures. Je ne suis pas concentré sur le fait d'avoir une femme, voilà tout. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé celle qu'il me faut.

si tu le dis. Bon, je te laisse te débrouiller, fit elle en voyant sa fille revenir. Oh ma puce, tu es splendide, on dirait mon mini-moi !

ils prirent une limousine qui les conduisit à la capsule corporation où ils montèrent dans la salle de réunion. S'y trouvaient déjà tous les collaborateurs de la société. Bulma retrouva son sérieux, s'installa à sa place et laissa ses enfants s'asseoir avant de commencer.

bonjour, mes chers amis.

Bonjour, répondirent ils tous.

voilà. Je vous ai rassemblé aujourd'hui pour faire le point. Je vais aller à la retraite -j'aurais dû le faire depuis l'an passé je vous le rappelle-continua t'elle, ignorant les murmures qui parcouraient la salle, et je veux que mes enfants prennent la relève. Cependant, je tiens toujours les rênes. Je détiens 45 des actions, mes collaborateurs -c'est à dire vous- 10 et mes enfants 45, soit 22,5 chacun. Quelque objection ? non ? bien. Ensuite, si jamais je viens à mourir, les 45 m'appartenant reviendra au premier de mes enfants -Trunks- sauf si d'ici là il n'est pas marié. Dans le cas échéant, c'est Bra qui en héritera. C'est tout pour les nouvelles. Avons nous des contrats à signer ou des choses à dire ?

Bra se fichait éperdument du pourcentage qu'elle aurait ou qu'elle avait. Tant qu'on ne venait pas l'importuner avec des soucis d'argent. Elle ne faisait que du shopping avec l'argent qu'elle avait. C'était son droit. Trunks gérait assez bien la société pour qu'elle puisse se permettre cela. Elle aidait aux laboratoires, donc elle s'était vue attribuer leur direction.

Celui ci était assis à son bureau et réfléchissait quand sa mère entra pour lui annoncer qu'elle partait en voyage avec son père et goku, chichi, C 18, krilin, gohan et videl et que donc lui et goten auraient la responsabilité des autres plus jeunes pendant deux à trois semaines.

Maman...

Trunks, on a besoin de ça pour reprendre l'air, tu comprends ? tenta t'elle d'expliquer.

oui, mais je suis super occupé et c'est là que je dois m'occuper de bra et des autres.

excuses moi, mon chéri. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Ils viendront tous à la capsule ce soir.

c'est pas grave. J'en prendrai soin.

Il sourit et elle l'embrassa avant de quitter son bureau.

Bra, Marron et Pan, ravies que leurs parents se décident enfin à voyager, étaient assises à la terrasse d'un café, entourée de paquets gros comme des valises. Il était à peu près 17 h.

Ah, j'adore le shopping ! clama Bra en buvant son café au lait.

Et moi donc ! soupira Marron.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous trouvez d'amusant à courir les boutiques comme ça.

Oh, pan, toi tu n'aimes qu'une chose, l'aventure ! les batailles, les combats ! souffla Marron d'un air ennuyé. C'est d'un ridicule...

Oui, on a passé l'âge, continua Bra. Alors, et ton mec ? demanda t'elle ensuite.

Trop prétentieux. Il a osé me faire ''hin'' d'un air arrogant quand je lui parlais. Et en plus, nul comme pas permis au lit. Un vrai pied.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Pan, il te faut un macho. Tu aimes pas les types mous !

Marron se taisait obstinément et bra leur proposa, à bout de conversation, de rentrer à la capsule. Leurs parents devaient déjà avoir pris le train pour le paradis express. La planète des kaïos, en somme.

Elles se levèrent et prirent leurs paquets. Bra paya l'addition pendant que ses amies l'attendaient à la voiture.

A 25 ans, Marron était LA top model la plus recherchée sur le marché de Satan City. Avec ses longues jambes et son visage de rêve, elle faisait craquer tous les créateurs et stylistes et plus d'un homme. Et pas des pauvres ! les plus riches et les plus sexy se pressaient à sa porte. Elle s'était forgée une réputation de mangeuse invétérée d'hommes, mais elle les quittait très vite. En général, elle ne donnait pas de raisons, surtout le dernier en date. Misai Itimiya, son ancien associé. A présent styliste elle même , elle travaillait en collaboration avec la capsule corporation et fournissait tous les vêtements des employés et habillait toute la famille. Sa dernière folie en date ? s'être coupé les cheveux très court il y avait deux mois. Ils lui arrivaient au bas du dos, et elle les avait raccourcis au cou.

Pan était devenue tellement jolie que goten la suivait partout tout le temps pour empêcher les hommes de la toucher. Elle en riait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Elle était comme Bra et Marron. Des dévoreuses d'hommes. Rien de plus. Pas d'amour, pas de tendresse ou de complicité. Ses cheveux étaient, eux, longs et fins comme ceux de sa grand mère paternelle. Elle avait une longue tresse qui lui tombait sur les fesses et avait hérité du charme saiyen légendaire. Sauvage et impulsive. Elle avait son dojo dans le centre ville.

Bra était la beauté classique. Toujours bien habillée, bien coiffée, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, manucurée et bien maquillée etc... mais tigresse lorsqu'on la cherchait. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Copie conforme de sa mère avec le sale caractère de végéta, personne à part Marron et Pan ne pouvait devenir son ami. seulement, ces derniers temps, elle se laissait aller physiquement. Ses cheveux étaient à la même taille que Pan, mais elle les laissait sur ses épaules, les disciplinant de temps à autre.

Toutes les deux avaient 23 ans.

Dites, les filles, j'ai une idée. Les parents sont pas là. Trunks et goten seront d'accord avec nous si on allait chercher les boules de cristal et qu'on se faisait exaucer trois vœux, non ? proposa Pan.

Oui, mais je préférais aller à la plage moi, bouda Marron.

Moi je suis plutôt d'accord avec Pan. On va bien s'amuser.

Une fois à la maison, elles trouvèrent les garçons assis dans le salon entrain de regarder la télé et jouer au strip poker.

Les filles, vous vous joignez à nous ? dit goten.

Pourquoi pas ? on va d'abord se changer. Je vous connais, vous, bande de tricheurs... rigola Bra avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

bonjour, Pan, Marron, salua trunks.

Bonjour Trunks ! répondit Pan.

Marron garda le silence et continua sa route. Etonné qu'elle soit toujours aussi antipathique avec lui, il haussa les épaules et retourna à son jeu. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle était si distante.

10 minutes plus tard, elles revinrent dans le salon et s'assirent par terre. Goten partagea la pioche et ils commencèrent. Bra perdit le premier tour et dût enlever son chandail et obéir à une injonction de Pan.

bois ce verre de whisky cul sec.

Elle remplit un verre à ras bord et le lui tendit.

Trente minutes de jeu plus tard...

Marron avait évité jusque là de trop perdre, mais maintenant qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle en sous vêtements et trunks en boxer, les autres étant allés dormir, bourrés jusqu'à la moelle, elle devait bien se résoudre à le faire. elle laissa donc tomber ses cartes et attendit la tête basse l'ordre.

Embrasses-moi, demanda t'il.

Ne rêve pas. Ce jeu est amusant, mais les autres dorment, et je crois que je vais y aller aussi. Te voir en caleçon me dégoûtes assez fortement, vois-tu... cingla t'elle en se levant. Elle enfila ses vêtements et s'apprêta à sortir quand il la retint en se levant à sa suite et la bloqua contre le mur avec ses deux mains. Elle sentait son visage si proche du sien qu'elle en frissonna. Il le sentit.

Marron...

laisses moi partir. Tu empestes l'alcool et si tu me touches... je hurles, murmura t'elle, essayant d'être convaincante.

Pourquoi tu me détestes tant ? je ne t'ai rien fait... rien...

elle secoua sa crinière, en prise à une montée de colère croissante. Elle vit ses lèvres s'approcher de plus en plus près...

une gifle cuisante arrêta sa progression et il recula, surpris, avant de passer à un autre stade, la rage. Elle fuyait ? eh non, il n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça, pensa t'il en la voyant traverser le corridor en courrant. Il la rattrapa en moins de deux secondes et colla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser brutal. Elle se débattit, mais sa force était minuscule comparée à celle de trunks. Il délaissa sa bouche pour glisser sur son cou. Elle cessa de se débattre et soupira. A quoi bon nier encore l'étendu de ce désir qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ? elle voulait du sexe, elle était saoule et il était là. Cependant, elle essaya de lui faire entendre raison.

trunks... on est saouls, et le regrettera demain, j'en suis sure...

Laisse donc les regrets à demain... on passe un bon moment.

Il remonta la langue derrière son oreille et elle gémit en se pressant contre lui mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser prendre le contrôle. Elle ne l'avait jamais perdu. Ça n'allait pas commencer ce soir. Elle le tira vers sa chambre à lui et ils y entrèrent pour aussitôt se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Une envie furieuse les avait pris. Ils voulaient se découvrir. La même fièvre les consumait. Marron le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et lui offrit un strip-tease épatant. Elle commença par ôter son haut le plus sensuellement possible en se cassant au rythme d'une musique entendue d'elle seule. Lentement, elle enleva une main de son soutien gorge, effectua un tour sur elle même et enleva l'autre, conservant cependant le bustier. Trunks était sans voix. Cette fille, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une connaissance, limite une petite sœur, était entrain de lui danser quelque chose de tellement érotique qu'il semblerait qu'il n'en reverrait plus jamais d'autres.

Elle fit coulisser sa fermeture éclair et poussa le jean qu'elle portait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne portait plus que son slip et son soutien à nouveau, et il put détailler son corps de naïade. Elle avait une poitrine généreuse, sans être grosse, qui tenait parfaitement, un ventre plat obtenu grâce à des séances quotidiennes de stepping ( N/A :le concept est de danser en faisant de la gym avec la musique) et un nombril percé avec un M et un papillon dessus. Il sourit et lui tendit les mains, l'invitant ainsi à venir s'asseoir sur lui. Elle vint, mais tomba à genoux devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un baiser fougueux, plein de désir trop longtemps refoulé. Quand elle sentit la langue de trunks venir frôler la sienne, elle alla à sa rencontre et elles se joignirent dans une danse effrénée. La lambada ? non, la salsa, plutôt. C'était volcanique. Il la tira sur lui et se tourna pour être en position dominante. Sans plus de cérémonie, il déchira son soutien gorge et le jeta sur le tas que formaient leurs vêtements communs. Elle le regardait, la respiration saccadée, la poitrine se baissant et se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier. Il posa sa bouche sue un sein, et elle se tordit de plaisir lorsque sa langue le titilla gentiment. Il passa à l'autre en laissant une traînée de salive sur son chemin, puis fit de même pour son ventre. Il joua un moment avec son piercing en faisant descendre sa culotte. Ensuite, pour prolonger la torture, il remonta lentement à sa bouche et laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur sa zone la plus érogène. Il faisait des allées et venues entre son clitoris et sa vulve et n'entrait que légèrement pour lui donner un avant goût de se qu'il lui ferait. Lorsque enfin il se décida à la pénétrer d'un doigt, il fut étonné de sa vivacité à venir à sa rencontre.

trunks...trunks...

elle psalmodiait son nom comme s'il était Dendé en personne pendant qu'il faisait entrer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Il les retira lorsqu'elle était sur le point de jouir et elle grogna de désappointement.

Trunks...

Eh ben quoi ? faut s'occuper de moi aussi, ma puce...

elle sourit, et d'un mouvement de hanches se retrouva au dessus de lui.

tu vas voir ça...

Marron utilisa son bassin du mieux qu'elle put pour finir d'exciter Trunks en glissant du haut vers le bas par dessus son boxer. Quand il en eut assez, celui ci rejoignit ses comparses par terre et il voulut se remettre en position dominante. Mais c'était sans compter l'avis de sa partenaire. Elle se remit au dessus de lui et se souleva un peu pour pouvoir mieux s'empaler. Il retint un hoquet de plaisir quand elle descendit d'un seul coup de reins tandis qu'elle poussait un glapissement sourd. Il pouvait voir ses jolis seins ballotter sous l'effet du plaisir et ses cheveux se coller contre sa peau moite. Il accentua la cadence et elle suivit, amplifiant ses cris. Heureusement que chaque pièce était insonorisée, sinon toute la caps saurait ce qui se passait sans équivoque !

Il était superbe...un dernier coup de reins et elle serait au paradis...

Elle était tout simplement magnifique ! jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisir. C'était peut être parce que c'était...non, ce n'était rien du tout. Du plaisir. Elle était douée point à la ligne.

Ils donnèrent le dernier coup de hanches ensemble et hurlèrent leur extase au monde entier.

Ma... oh mon dieu...soupira t'il en sa laissant tomber sur le lit, épuisé.

Il regarda de son côté. Elle s'était endormie, telle un ange. Il regretta alors ce qu'il venait de faire. c'était une amie de sa sœur, bordel de merde ! il devait réparer cette erreur dès le lendemain matin. il remonta la couverture sur elle et se coucha sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil léger pour se réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Pour vérifier si elle n'était pas partie. Pour voir son visage en forme de cœur, ses longs cils et sa bouche pulpeuse rougie par leurs baisers. Il se demanda encore si elle se souviendrait de quoi que ce soit s'il la ramenait dans sa chambre à elle. Elle était plus saoule que lui. Bon, ok, il n'était pas saoul le moins du monde. Puis il renonça à la transporter dans les couloirs. Trop dangereux pour eux.

Le matin, il la trouva déjà debout entrain de ramasser ses affaires pour repartir dans sa chambre.

qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t'il encore endormi.

Il croisa son regard froid et calculateur. Bleu glacial.

Pas de commentaires, je pars. C'était idiot ce que TU as fait.

elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant abasourdi.

C'est la meilleure ! que je saches, on a tout les deux hurlé ! cria t'il à sa suite dans le couloir.

Elle croisa Bra qui la fixa d'un air ''haha, j'ai tout compris...''et qui lui dit d'aller se doucher rapidement parce que leur expédition commençait aujourd'hui même.

A la table du petit déjeuner, les commérages allaient bon train. Trunks entra dans la pièce et leur souhaita bonne journée.

trunkichounet, dit sa sœur, avec les autres on va chercher les boules de cristal pour passer le temps. Tu viens ?

Et qui va surveiller la société ?

Donne la à garder pour deux semaines !

Non. Et ne m'appelles plus JAMAIS trunkichounet, d'accord ?

Oh, du calme, ça va ! il est énervé ce matin vous trouvez pas ?

Si ! s'exclama Pan.

on se demande pourquoi... insinua goten.

Marron entra à ce moment précis dans la cuisine, fraîche et dispose, une jupe et un débardeur blanc comme vêtements et une queue de cheval comme coiffure. Ses pieds comme d'habitude dans tes talons hauts. Elle s'arrêta dans le pas de la porte une demie seconde, fixant trunks. Puis elle salua gentiment les autres avant d'aller prendre un café.

Alors, comment c'est terminé le jeu ?

trunks et Marron se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Sa tasse trembla, et elle se tourna pour se donner une contenance.

On a plus continué, fit soudainement trunks en se levant.

Marron se sentit soulagée et lui dit discrètement un ''merci'' du bout des lèvres .

Elle lui avait adressé la parole ! elle lui sourit pour la première fois depuis des années.

je n'allais pas leur raconter cette nuit...murmura t'il pour elle sans se faire remarquer.

Marron eu un petit rire et Pan lui lança un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

Bon allons y, dit Bra, c'est pas le tout mais le temps passe à une vitesse pas possible... trunks, on se casse. Fais gaffe à toi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, goten le tapa sur l'épaule, Pan lui sourit et Marron ne le regarda même pas. Cette fille le tuerait. Elle était vraiment imprévisible.

Et voilà pr notre première fic en commun ! on salue tt le monde et les lecteurs... si ça marche, on en fera une autre...

Biz à vous,

Lala et lilia. 


	2. fin de soirée en enfer et débuts de prob...

Résumé du premier chapitre:Goku, Chichi, Végéta, Bulma, Krilin, C 18, videl et Gohan sont au paradis pendant 3 semaines au royaume de Kaio en laissant Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra et Pan seuls a la capsule corp. Une nuit après avoir jouer au strip poker, Trunks et Marron sous l'effet de l'alcool passent une nuit torride. le lendemain Goten, Marron, Bra et Pan décident de partir a la recherche des boules de cristal. 

Sur le chemin de la caps corp, Trunks ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Marron. Il savait qu'elle le détestait et encore plus aujourd'hui mais elle avait quelque chose en elle qu'il adorait qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Bref ,après cette nuit et le regard glacial qu'elle lui avait lancé quand elle lui avait dit "c'était stupide ce que TU as fait" il savait qu'il allait se faire tuer.

qu'est ce que j'ai fait... culpabilisa t'il. La meilleure amie de ma sœur en plus... J'espère que Marron ne va rien lui dire, si elle dit quelque chose je suis cuit...elle va sûrement dire que je l'ai saoulée et qu'après j'ai profité d'elle... après ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin jai toutes les chances qu'elle me largue avant même qu'on soit ensemble ! Oh merde, je ne pourrai pas travailler si je ne pense qu'à elle...

Pendant ce temps les autres étaient à la recherche des boules de cristal.

il y en a une dans l'eau, Goten, tu vas la chercher, ordonna Bra en croisant les bras.

pourquoi moi ? se plaignit t'il.

parce que t'es le seul mec. allez ! arrête de te plaindre et dépêche toi un peu !

Bon, bon, j'y vais, oh...

Goten plongea et rapporta l'avant dernière boule ,celle a 4 étoiles, de Sangoku.

Super, il ne nous reste plus qu'à invoquer Shenron après avoir trouvé la dernière, proposa Pan.

Attends, rentrons d'abord. Trunks a peut être un vœu a faire, répliqua son amie. rentrons et réfléchissons a nos souhaits. On y a même pas encore pensé.

C'est dommage que Marron ne soit pas venue, hein ?

Elle est bizarre, quand même... dit goten.

Ils prirent tous leur envol pour la caps.

A la capsule Corps ,Marron se demandait comment elle s'était réveillée dans le lit de Trunks. Elle savait qu'elle était saoule, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru coucher avec Trunks même en rêve, même en cauchemar. (N/A : que pour elle N/C : Vraiment, que pour elle...) .Mais même si elle lui demandait ce qu'il lui avait fait ,elle savait qu'il allait lui mentir. Et puis, ses souvenirs, qui se dessinaient de temps en temps, se révélaient être des parties plutôt chaudes qui laissait rougissante.

J'ai faim! très faim

arrête de penser qu'a ton ventre...grommela sa secrétaire-amie- en le tapant sur la tête.

mais il est presque 19 h et j'ai rien mangé...

alors rentre ! je vais terminer ce dossier et te l'envoyer par mail.

Trunks rentra à la capsule corp mort de fatigue et hyper énervé et sa sœur en rajouta en lui disant pendant qu'il entrait :

Bienvenue Trunkichounet!

Salut Trunkichounet, continua Pan.

Trunks sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il en avait marre de tout et ça l'énervait encore plus quand il y avait aucune raison de le faire.

VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER ! JE VOUS AI DIS DE NE PLUS M'APPELER COMME CA ! DEPUIS CE MATIN, J'AI ENVIE DE TOUT CASSER...

Et pour les souhaits, comment on fait ? se hasarda à demander sa sœur. Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants.

J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !

OH, ça va, pas la peine de crier, intervint Pan. c'est pas de sa faute si tu es énervé. Tu es vraiment désagréable, aujourd'hui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ?

il m'arrive que j'en ai ma claque de devoir garder des gamins de 21 ans au moins !

Il avait rien a dire de plus et s'en alla vers sa chambre. En haut de l'escalier se tenait Marron. Quelle agréable surprise !

Oh, euh, Trunks, j'ai à te parler, lança t'elle.

Dieu qu'elle est belle.

c'est a quel sujet ? demanda t'il agressivement.

A ton avis ? Tu crois que c'est normal que je me réveille dans ton lit toute nue en plus ? je sais qu'on a bu hier soir ,mais je ne me rappelle pas être entrée dans ta chambre. Alors je veux des explications.

Sa bouche forme un cœur magnifique quand elle parle et incite à la prendre sans répit... et ses yeux bleus...ses courbes bien dessinées par cette robe d'été rose que je peux remonter n'importe quand pour... Allons ! quelles sont ces pensées déplacées ?je devrais avoir honte ! non, c'est la meilleure amie de ma sœur...

Je n'en ai aucune à te fournir, coupa t'il.

Il sentit qu'elle s'énervait à son tour. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer. Jamais une femme n'avait provoqué ça chez lui. Cette obsession...

Alors Réponds ! je ne vais pas att...

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et il captura ses lèvres . au début surprise, elle y répondit pendant une seconde et demie, puis, voyant qu'il voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, le repoussa violemment .

qu'est ce qui te prend ?Tu te moques de moi ? fulmina t'elle. Maintenant je suis sure que tu as profité de moi, je parierais toute ma vie que tu n'étais pas saoul !

Des perles de larmes descendait sur les joues de Marron, et elle regarda Trunks qui était toujours en face d'elle, choqué par ces propos. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle descendit voir les autres. Trunks mit un poing au mur qui se fissura.

AAAAH, je suis qu'un con ,un idiot...elle a tout à fait raison, c'est ça le pire... je n'étais pas tout à fait saoul, je savais ce que je faisais. j'aurais dû ne rien faire .

oh, mais tu as aimé ça, lui dit vicieusement sa conscience de saiyen. Il réalisa alors à quel point il était une bête, un monstre.

Marron ?tu as pleuré ?

Non, Bra...pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

juste que tu as les yeux rouges et ton rimmel a coulé... ne me cache rien ,tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien du tout.

Marron...

Je te promets qu'il ne se passe rien. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

elle essayait d'échapper à l'interrogatoire que son amie allait lui faire subir.

Ma... je veux bien un bon gratin de sushis au 4 fromages comme tu sais les faire, abandonna t'elle finalement. Mais tu sais que j'ai déjà des soupçons, hein ?

Oui, Bra je sais que tu en as. Mais je persiste à te dire qu'il n'ya absolument rien.

Elle entrèrent dans la cuisine et fermèrent la porte. Pan y était déjà, mangeant une pomme avec Goten en discutant de leurs vœux.

Moi je ne sais toujours pas... un bon festin ?

GOTEN ! crièrent les filles en même temps.

Ben quoi, chacun a ses rêves ! et trunks, toujours fâché ?

Oui, il fait la gueule à tout le monde ces temps-ci.

Je vais aller le voir. J'ai une petite idée de la chose qui l'énerve...

Le soir, vers 23 h, ils rentrèrent tous dans leurs chambres pour aller piquer un somme. Marron tomba sur son lit comme une masse et s'endormit tandis que Trunks resta toute la nuit entrain de discuter avec Goten. Bra alla faire un tour dehors avec Pan, promettant de revenir avant le matin pour leur expédition. Elles se baladaient, main dans la main, en volant au gré du vent.

tu te rappelles de notre enfance ? demanda Pan.

Oh, oui ! on faisait des bêtises inimaginables... rigola son amie. Tu sais Pan, je voudrais trouver l'homme de ma vie une fois pour toutes.

Moi aussi. Mais où ? il n'y a qu'en enfer qu'on peut trouver les hommes qu'on veut vraiment ! plaisanta t'elle.

Moui...macho, dur, sécurisant, méchant, dégageant un charme fou...c'est comme ça que je vois mon homme.

Moi, c'est la même chose que toi... mais je veux quelqu'un de foncièrement bon.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres pleines de Bra.

Tu sais à quoi je pense, là ?

oui, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout, ma chérie. On n'ira pas en enfer. Je refuse.

De quoi t'as peur ? on est des femmes, et ils adorent ça ! et imagine l'orgie dont on va être les reines...

BRA ! t'es pire que goten, cria son amie en lui tapant sur la tête. Tu ne penses qu'au sexe...

ben oui, chacun sa raison de vivre, quoi...on y va.

Sans les autres ?

Oui. On reviendra dans même pas longtemps... et on pourra voir les autres saiyens... je suis toute excitée ! je veux voir à quoi ressembles mon grand père...

à ton père, tout le monde le dit. C 17 y est... il nous reconnaîtra...

tant pis, je veux voir quand même. En plus je pense que la dernière boule de cristal est là bas...

comment tu sais ça ?

tu sais, dendé ne me caches rien, sous entendit elle en riant.

Elles prirent de l'altitude et traversèrent les nuages d'un seul coup, atterrissant du coup au bureau céleste. Le roi Enma était tellement occupé qu'il ne fit même pas attention à leur présence. Elles se grouillèrent pour passer l'autre côté et descendirent en enfer. Il y avait un boucan incroyable. Un petit bonhomme vert était entrain d'engueuler comme pas possible un grand et gros type qui se grattait la tête d'un air embarrassé. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de se chamailler quand elles se posèrent par terre, provoquant des sifflements admiratifs.

Oh, c'est pas vrai, vous prenez pas de douche ou quoi ? se plaignit Bra en se bouchant le nez.

Chut...murmura pan. Tu vas nous faire attaquer.

Elle chercha du regard un visage connu et se figea.

Grand père ?

hein, mais qu'est ce que tu rac...

bra se figea à son tour.

Devant elles, goku en personne, une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Derrière lui se tenait un brun avec un diadème sur la tête.

Ce n'est pas lui, pan, c'est ton arrière grand père. Bardock, d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit, chuchota t'elle.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste provocateur et avança vers eux. Pan la suivit de près, et le brun s'énerva légèrement.

Carot...gronda t'il. Je sens la présence de Carot...

Bardock se tourna vers lui.

tu veux dire que cette fille est la descendante directe de Carot ?

Pas celle là, fit il en montrant Bra. L'autre.

Pan suffoqua et Bra la retint.

Voyons voir, grommela Végéta père. Que de beautés pour nous ! c'est une récompense pour bon comportement ou quoi ?

la brunette est la petite fille ou la fille de carot, l'informa un garde.

Ah... intéressant... et l'autre ? demanda t'il.

ça ne vous regarde pas... cracha t'elle.

on est pas venues pour ça, Bra. Souviens toi... intervint Pan.

C'est vrai. On vient récupérer la boule de cristal qui se trouve ici.

celle là ?

elles se tournèrent vers le brun qui souriait sadiquement en tenant dans sa main la boule en question.

oui.

Je vous la donne à la condition que vous me ressuscitiez.

Pan était sur le point de lui sauter dessus, mais bra la retint.

On ne le fera pas, réfléchis et dis oui.

bien, sans aucun problème, accepta t'elle.

Elles quittèrent l'enfer et retournèrent à la capsule en rentrant le plus discrètement possible pour réveiller les autres.

C'est le moment idéal si on veut que personne ne voit rien, expliquèrent elles. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, en pyjama. Trunks l'invoqua et il apparut.

Vous avez 2 souhaits à exaucer... allez y, je vous écoute.

moi je veux un énorme festin chaque jour devant moi ! s'exclama goten sans penser que le dragon pouvait entendre.

IMBECILE ! cria Pan en le frappant quand le dragon dit ''souhait exaucé''. A cause de toi il ne nous en reste qu'un seul !

elle retrouva son sérieux et il s'attabla, comblé, les abandonnant au dilemme de savoir quel vœu faire pour qui. Trunks leur laissa le choix et alla tenir compagnie à son meilleur ami.

bon, Pan et moi nous voulons la même chose. Que veux tu, Marron ?

Moi ? j'ai une idée. Laissez moi faire le dernier s'il vous plait.

Vas y, firent t'elles à contre cœur. Marron fouilla dans sa mémoire de petite fille et dénicha deux noms.

dragon, je veux que tu demandes au roi Enma de gracier deux prisonniers de l'enfer de son choix pour les redresser sur terre avec Pan et Bra. Les pires et les plus puissants, s'il te plait.

Le dragon soupira et disparut, laissant les filles déstabilisées devant la tête de Marron. Visiblement elle était heureuse du sale tour qu'elle leur avait joué.

Vous aurez des surprises, les filles. Ne faites pas cette tête, les hommes de vos vies vont arriver d'ici demain, je paries, et à grand fracas...

vous en pensez koi ?je travaille le chap 3 et jai plain didés sadik pr la suite.

Bizou tt mouillés à mes lecteurs,

Lala


End file.
